


Mi amado Reflejo

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: Tu sabes la verdad hermano, tu sabes la verdad Hiashi Hyuga, tu heredera no es Hinata, tu heredero es Neji, el fue tu primer hijo Hiashi, tuyo y mío, hermano.....Hiashi Hyuga ama a su hermano gemelo Hizashi a quien hace suyo a la fuerza aprovechándose del poder del sello del pájaro enjaulado. Pero cuando Hiashi tomaba a Hizashi jamás se le ocurrió que este pudiera quedar embarazado, jamás se le ocurrió que este pudiera tener a Neji y Hizashi esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por proteger a su hijo incluso desvelar sus mas grandes secretos....





	1. Capítulo 1: Eres mi pájaro enjaulado

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes yo solo los uso a mi conveniencia

** Capítulo 1: Eres mi pájaro enjaulado **  
  


 

 

  
  
Solo una pequeña diferencia separaba a los gemelos Hyuuga, Hiashi y Hizashi.  
  


 

Hiashi había nacido unos escasos minutos antes que Hizashi por lo que había pasado a formar parte de la familia principal, mientras Hizashi había sido relegado a una de las ramas secundarias. 

 

  
Recibiendo el sello en su frente que lo sometía a la rama principal. Este hecho el de uno ser el heredero de la rama principal y el otro pertenecer a la rama secundaria separo un poco a los gemelos mientras crecían pero no del todo, pues Hiashi y Hizashi se querían a pesar de todo.  
  
  


Pero Hiashi cambio mientras crecía, mientras se entrenaba como el heredero del Clan Hyuuga. Y Hizashi tuvo que ver con tristeza como su hermano cambiaba con él, se volvía orgulloso y se olvidaba de que una vez le dijo que ambos eran iguales.

 

 

Así que Hizashi también cambio, alejándose cada vez más y más de su hermano y deseando ir muy lejos del maldito Clan Hyuuga.

 

  
****  
  


 

Hizashi estaba en su habitación, revisando algunos libros, cuando el ruido de la puerta de su habitación corriéndose lo hizo voltearse, miro a la persona parada en la entrada de su habitación, pero al ver quien era se encogió de hombros e ignorándola volvió a su lectura.  
  


 

-¿Acaso no me saludaras hermanito?  
  


 

Dijo la voz burlona de Hiashi. Hizashi lo miro de reojo una vez más y bufo antes de volver a su lectura. Hiashi cerró la puerta y se acercó a su hermano y le arrebató el libro de las manos.  
  


 

Hizashi lo miro con sus albinos ojos molesto.  
  


 

-¿No sabes hacer otra cosa además de molestar? Devuélveme mi libro y lárgate.  
  


 

Le ordeno el gemelo más pequeño.  
  


 

-No me des ordenes Hizashi, no olvides quien eres tú y quién soy yo.  
  


 

Le dijo duramente el gemelo mayor.  
  


 

-Si claro, mi idiota hermano.  
  


 

-El heredero-Le recordó Hiashi con malasia-El heredero y tu solo un miembro de las ramas secundarias de la familia.  
  


 

Hizashi apretó los puños con rabia.  
  


 

-Lárgate de mi habitación... Hiashi.  
  


 

Le indico. Hiashi se giro con una sonrisa dejando caer el libro al suelo.  
  


 

-Nos veremos luego hermanito.  
  


 

Cuando Hiashi salió Hizashi tomo el libro del suelo muy molesto.  
  


 

-Es un idiota.  
  


 

Dijo refiriéndose a su hermano. Dejo el libro en la mesa y se fue a bañar, una vez bañado y cómodo para dormir, se metió en su fotón apagando la luz.  
  


 

Hizashi se quedo dormido y extrañamente soñó con cuando él y Hiashi eran niños y el pertenecer por orden de nacimiento a distintas ramas no los separaba.  
  


 

Una suave caricia en su mejilla lo despertó. Hizashi entrenado después de todo como niña despertó de inmediato agarrando por la muñeca de forma instintiva la mano que tocaba su mejilla. Pero al ver el rostro de su gemelo alumbrado por la luz de la luna, lo soltó.  
  


 

-¿Que quieres a esta hora Hiashi?  
  


 

Le pregunto de malos modos. Hiashi suspiro.  
  


 

-Ahí hermanito yo quería ser bueno contigo pero definitivamente tendré que enseñarte quien es el que manda aquí.  
  


 

Dijo Hiashi en un tono que no gusto nada a Hizashi el cual lo miro con recelo.  
  


 

-¿De que hablas?  
  


 

-Tú eres mío hermanito siempre lo has sido, desde que naciste y me declararon el heredero, aquel que lo heredaría todo incluso a ti.  
  


 

-Vete a molestar al....-Pero Hizashi no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por qué los labios de Hiashi sobre los suyos lo hicieron callar. Hizashi abrió los ojos con espanto, mientras su mente procesaba lo que pasaba... Lo estaba besando ¡SU HERMANO GEMELO LO ESTABA BESANDO!  
  


 

Reuniendo fuerzas Hizashi empujo a Hiashi lejos de sí.  
  


 

-¿Pero que coños te crees que haces?  
  


 

Le pregunto el gemelo menor sumamente cabreado.  
  


 

-Demostrarte a quien perteneces Hizashi.  
  


 

Le dijo Hiashi arrojándose sobre él.  
  


 

-Ojo Blanco.  
  


 

Exclamó Hizashi poniéndose en pie para activar el Byakugan de su familia y golpear los puntos clave de su hermano para alejarlo de si pero entonces.  
  


 

-Activación del sello.  
  


 

Pronuncio Hiashi, y el sello del pájaro enjaulado que llevaba Hizashi en la frente lo hizo gritar de dolor, llevándose con desespero las manos a la cabeza mientras caía de rodillas. Hiashi se acercó a Hizashi agarrándolo del cabello, mientras el dolor remitía en el más pequeño de los gemelos.  
  


 

-No olvides que no puedes conmigo Hizashi tu eres mi pájaro enjaulado.  
  


 

Le dijo Hiashi arrojándolo sobre el futón, esta vez el miedo al dolor de su sello en la frente impidió a Hizashi volver a rechazar a su hermano cuando este lo beso, empezándolo a desnudar.  
  


 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y deseo morir mientras su hermano tomaba su cuerpo, y una y otra vez maldijo el símbolo del pájaro enjaulado.  
  


 

**Continuara...**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿qué hacer?

Capítulo 2: ¿qué hacer?

 

 

 

-¿Hizashi estas bien?

 

Pregunto la voz de un niño. El gemelo menor de los Hyuuga se volteo sobresaltado, pero al ver al pequeño Kakashi Hatake alumno de Minato Namikaze mejor conocido como Yondaime el cuarto Hokage de la villa de la hoja.

 

-Si no te preocupes Kakashi, solo fue que alguno que comí me callo mal seguramente.

 

Dijo Hizashi levantándose del suelo donde había estado sentado mientras vomitaba en el inodoro. Kakashi asintió mientras Hizashi iba al lavamanos a lavarse la boca.

 

-Kakashi aquí estás.

 

Dijo Obito Uchina el chico de trece año era compañero de equipo de Kakashi y llevaba un buen rato buscándolo.

 

-¿Qué sucede Obito?

 

Pregunto Kakashi mirando a su compañero.

 

-El sensei nos busca.

 

Le informo Obito. Kakashi miro a Hizashi indeciso en si dejarlo solo o no. Hizashi dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba el chico le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, al preadolescente menor que él.

 

-Ándate, a Yondaime no le gustara esperar, yo estoy bien.

 

Le aseguro. Kakashi asintió y se fue de allí con Obito.

 

Cuando los dos jóvenes se fueron, Hizashi se miro en el espejo, se veía pálido y él sabía que no era algo tan simple como que una comida le hubiese caído mal ya llevaba demasiado tiempo así y Hizashi sentía un inexplicable temor a averiguar a qué se debían sus nauseas, mareos, antojos y cansancio.

 

Tenía una inverosímil idea de lo que podía ser, pero por otro lado creía que era imposible. Cierto que en la villa de la hoja según la historia se habían dado algunos casos de eso, pero hacia unos 100 años del último eran muy raros.

 

-Vasta Hizashi no puedes seguir huyendo a la verdad. Solo será un momento y si tus sospechas no son ciertas podrás ir al médico.

 

Se dijo a sí mismo para animarse.

 

-Ojo Blanco.

 

Exclamo y miro al espejo con el ojo blanco podía ver el reflejo de su propio cuerpo por dentro y ahí estaba ese otro chakra. Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, de la impresión sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y Hizashi se desplomo en el suelo.

 

Maito Gai que venía entrando al baño vio al señor Hyuuga en el suelo, se acercó a él y le tomo el pulso, este era estable, así que supuso que el señor Hyuuga solo se había desmayado, iba a ir en busca de su sensei cuando Hizashi volvió en sí.

 

-¿Señor Hyuga está bien?

 

Pregunto Gai preocupado. Aunque Hizashi no le llevaba más de 11 años el chico era muy respetuoso con el.

 

Hizashi espabilo al ver al chico a su lado.

 

-Eh si Gai, no te preocupes solo estoy algo cansado.

 

-Tal vez debamos ir con un medico, venga lo llevare.

 

-No, no te preocupes Gai no es nada serio solo digamos que me extralimite con el chakra pero me iré a casa a descansar y todo estará bien.

 

-De acuerdo, pero le pide que por favor me permita acompañarlo a su casa.

 

Hizashi sonrió.

 

-De acuerdo Gai te lo agradeceré mucho.

 

***

 

Después de llegar a su casa y que Gai se fuera, Hizashi se dirigió directo a su cuarto donde se encerró, se fue a una esquina donde se sentó abrasándose las rodillas, estaba en shock, en shock y aterrado.

 

En su interior había un nuevo chakra, en su interior había un bebe y solo una persona podría ser el otro padre de ese bebe, la única persona que lo había hecho suyo y más de una vez, su hermano gemelo Hiashi lo que significaba que en su interior crecía el próximo heredero de la familia Hyuuga el primogénito de Hiashi.

 

Eso no estaba bien, si el resto de la familia lo supiera, seguramente lo harían abortar al bebe o lo matarían a él con todo y niño. Y lo que más asustaba a Hizashi es que en cualquier momento cualquiera de la familia podría darse cuenta de su estado gracias al ojo blanco.

 

Tenía que salir de ahí, Hizashi no pensaba en ese momento con claridad, pero lo único que sabía era que tenía que salir de ahí y cuanto antes mejor y más seguro, para él y la criatura que crecía en su interior.

 

Se levanto aun confuso y asustado y tomo una mochila, metió ropa en ella y algunos artículos ninjas, como sus dagas, se la echo al hombro y salió lo mas rápido que pudo sin cruzarse con nadie de la familia. Una vez fuera corrió hacia la salida de la villa, no sabía que haría una vez fuera ni siquiera había echado comida en la mochila y solo llevaba un poco de dinero en los bolsillos, pero a pesar de todo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, sabía que debía poner a su bebe a salvo a le mismo y la única forma de hacer eso era alejándose del clan Hyuuga.

 

**Continuara...**

 

Para los que quieran saber como es que ocurre esto de los embarazos en un hombre, les pido tengan paciencia asta el próximo capi donde se explica.


	3. Capítulo 3: Neji Hyuga

** Capítulo 3: Neji Hyuuga **

 

 

Hizashi beso el bebe que le pasaba la comadrona emocionado, tenia una pelusita negra en la cabeza, la comadrona ya lo había limpiado, su piel era clara como la porcelana y sus ojos, que lo miraban con inocente curiosidad eran albinos como los de todo Hyuuga.

 

Hizashi acaba de traer a su bebe al mundo, con la ayuda de la comadrona.

 

Cuando había huido de la hoja y el clan Hyuuga embarazado, había vagado sin rumbo fijo asta haber llegado a la aldea de la arena, ahí conoció a Chiyo, una buena vieja marionetita, que al darse cuenta de que estaba embarazado, solo y sin hogar, le había dado albergue en su casa y lo había cuidado, gracias a eso Hizashi pudo superar con salud y bien su embarazo y ahora acaba de traer al mundo un pequeño y sano varoncito.

 

-¿Cómo le llamaras?

 

Pregunto la buena mujer. Hizashi sonrió mirando con adoración a su bebe.

 

-Neji.... Neji Hyuuga, se llamara mi hijo.

 

-Es un hermoso nombre.-Sonrió la mujer.-Iré a traerte un poco de caldo caliente, necesitas alimentarte y recuperarte pronto para poder cuidar bien de tu pequeño.

 

Hizashi asintió.

 

-Gracias Chiyo.

 

Le dijo agradecido a la anciana que le sonrió antes de salir.

 

Hizashi sonrió a su bebe que gorjeo contento en los brazos de su papi. Hizashi aun no se podía creer que esa cosita tan pequeña y maravillosa hubiese estado dentro de el.

 

El sabia, pues que cuando una pareja de ninjas varones se juntaban, el chakra actuaba de una extraña manera, si inconscientemente o conscientemente el dominante de la relación estaba listo y quería ser padre, con su chakra de forma instintiva obligaba el de su pareja a amoldarse, para crear un útero falso a base de chakra y sostener un bebe en su interior.

 

Ese había sido el caso de la afamada pareja de el primer Hokage, Shodaime y Madara Uchina, pareja ambos varones que tuvieron juntos un hijo.

 

Pero a pesar de saber eso y que ese no era el único caso a Hizashi nunca se le paso por la cabeza que algo así le pudiera pasar a el, cuando se convirtió en el amante de su hermano por obligación.

 

-Neji mi dulce Neji, tu solo me tienes a mi, pero prometo que te lo daré todo, mi vida.

 

Le susurro al bebe que en su pequeño puñito tenia agarrado un poco de su largo y negro cabello.

 

***

 

Mientras en otro lugar un Hizachi Hyuuga que no se había resignado a perder a su pájaro enjaulado, cada vez estaba mas cerca de encontrarlo sin saber con la sorpresa que se encontraría cuando lo hiciera.... Su heredero había nacido.

 

**Continuara...**


	4. Capítulo 4: Encontrado

** Capítulo 4: Encontrado **

****

****

Hizashi llevaba al bebe de seis meses en una hamaquita puesta sobre su pecho, mientras recogía algunos frutos de los árboles que le había pedido Chiyo. Sonreía mientras tarareaba una canción para que el pequeño continuara durmiendo sin tener idea de lo que pasaría en poco minutos, de haberlo sabido, no habría estado tan feliz, tranquilo y sonriente.

 

Cuando termino de recolectar las frutas que la anciana quería para hacer el postre de esa tarde, emprendió el camino de regreso llevando con facilidad la cesta de frutas en la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda sobre la hamaquita del bebe que estaba seguro y dormidito dentro de ella. No le faltaba mucho por llegar cuando vio a alguien a quien definitivamente no deseaba ver para nada ni por nada. Parado justo frente a el estaba Hiashi Hyuuga. La cesta se le callo de la mano y la mano que la sostenía fue a parar sobre su corazón, que latía de pronto agitado y desbocadamente y la otra mano presiono con un poquito mas de fuerza al bebe contra su pecho de forma protectora.

 

Los ojos de Hiashi lo miraron de arriba a bajo, antes de fijarse en el bultito que sostenía... un bebe, dedujo acercándose, pero Hizashi retrocedió instintivamente. Hiashi le dio una mirada de advertencia y Hizashi no se atrevió a moverse de nuevo. Hiashi se acerco a Hizashi, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de este, Hizashi cerró los ojos sintiendo la caricia, cuando de pronto Hiashi lo abofeteo haciendo que se tambaleara. El gemelo menor abrió los ojos impresionado, llevándose una mano a la mejilla. Y la mirada llena de rabia de Hiashi lo hizo temblar.

 

-¿Y ese bebe?-Le pregunto Hiashi con una voz tan fría que a Hizashi se le erizo el vello de la nuca como si una corriente helada se acabara de dejar sentir.

 

-Es... mi... mi... hi...jo.

 

Tartamudeo intimidado por la presencia del mayor. Los ojos de Hiashi miraron si era posible con mas rabia aun al menor, que solo alcanzo a sostener al bebe con ambas manos, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, producto del dolor que le producía la marca en su frente, no pudo contener un grito que despertó al pequeño Neji, quien empezó a llorar. Solo fueron unos segundos pero para Hizashi pareció una eternidad, cuando Hiashi se detuvo. Respiraba agitado apretando el bebe contra su pecho, tratando de recuperar la visión a pesar del horrible dolor de cabeza y frotando con una mano la espaldita del infante para que se tranquilizara.

 

\- ¿Quien fue la ramera que oso tocarte?-le pregunto Hiashi furioso, tomando a Hizashi del cabello, obligándolo a mirarle sin importarle los llantos del infante.-Quien es la madre de ese pequeño bastardo.

 

Hizashi se retorció, tratando de escapar del agarre de su hermano sin soltar al pequeño.

 

-No le digas bastardo a mi hijo.

 

Exclamo furioso aun cuando temía que su hermano volviera a activar el sello.

 

-Responde, responde o te juro que el que sentirá mi furia será tu bastardo, responde y lo perdonare, solo por ser tu hijo también.

 

El gemelo menor tembló ante esa amenaza, así como su hermano fue capaz de hacerle daño a el, lo creía capaz de hacerle daño a Neji.

 

-No... no le hagas daño a Neji.-se estremeció de espanto, mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

 

Hiashi lo sacudió un poco aun sujetándolo de los cabellos.

 

-Entonces, responde.

 

-No hay ninguna mujer, yo lo di a luz.

 

Respondió asustado. Hiashi lo empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo, pues por poner ambas manos alrededor del bebe para evitarle algún daño, no pudo evitar el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo.

 

-¿Me tratas de tomar por estúpido?

 

Le pregunto Hiashi furioso. Hizashi se estremeció incorporándose a duras penas en el suelo, se quedo sentado por temor tratando de silenciar a Neji, moviéndolo entre sus brazos.

 

-No te tomo de estúpido, no soy el primer ninja varón de Konoha, que siendo el bottom de una relación tiene un bebe.

 

Le recordó temeroso de lo que Hiashi podía hacerle si no le creía. Hiashi permaneció unos momentos en silencio, digeriendo lo que eso significaba.

 

-¿Estas diciendo que ese bebe es mió?

 

Escupió al fin. Hizashi se tenso a la defensiva.

 

-No tienes que hablar sobre el con tanto desprecio, si es tu hijo, pero no te necesita, me tiene a mi y conmigo en suficiente.

 

-Lo sabias cuando te fuiste de Konoha, ¿verdad?

 

Le pregunto Hiashi con voz suave agachándose a su altura, Hizashi tembló, por que ese tono de voz suave, casi comprensivo y pasivo, no auguraba nada bueno, viniendo de su hermano.

 

-Responde.-Le exigió Hiashi suavemente. Hizashi tomo aire reprimiendo un temblor y asintió.-Por eso huiste ¿verdad?-pregunto, el menor volvió a asentir.-Como te atreviste a huir con mi heredero-al fin el estallido que Hizashi estaba esperando llego, pero en vez de pegarle, su hermano le quito a Neji de los brazos. Hizashi grito asustado levantándose acercándose a su hermano, tratando de quitarle al bebe, pero nuevamente la activación del sello y el dolor lo hizo caer al suelo.

 

-Neji-sollozo sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, como si con eso fuera a detener el dolor y con la otra extendiéndola hacia el bebe que estaba en los brazos de su hermano, que estaba de pie. Hiashi detuvo la función del sello y se inclino sobre su hermano, que aun no se podía levantar del suelo, aun con el bebe entre sus brazos.

 

-Es mió. Es tan mio como tuyo- sonrió el gemelo mayor, inclinándose y besando los labios de su hermano, que había deseado besar por tanto tiempo y que tanto había extrañado. Hizashi no se movió asustado.

 

-Por favor no lo lastimes, es un bebe.

 

Rogó al fin cuando sus labios fueron liberados.

 

-Volverás al clan volverás a Konoha conmigo y nuestro hijo.

 

-Es una locura-trato de hacerlo razonar. Hizashi tímidamente semi incorporándose con ayuda de sus manos-el clan no lo permitirá si se entera, déjame quedarme aquí con Neji.-le suplico.

 

Hizashi sabia que su hermano decía la verdad, el clan no lo permitiría y además... el se había casado hacia cuatro meses con la estúpida mujer que había elegido el clan y esta estaba embarazada de cuatro meses, pero eso no le importaba, el solo quería a su hermano y a ese bebe que ahora tenia en brazos, su esposa de papel y el bebe que esperaban no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo.

 

-No lo sabrán, no tienen por que saber de nuestra relación y diremos que Neji solo es tu hijo con una mujer que por eso huiste, por una aventura romántica, pero tu mujer murió y ahora has vuelto y como yo soy tu comprensivo hermano te he aceptado sin ningún castigo, después de todo eres joven y somos gemelos-sonrió malicioso-y me encargare de que no te quieran casar, diciendo que sufres por tu muerto amor. Así serás para siempre solo mío.

 

-No, por favor Hizashi-sollozó tocando la mano de su hermano que sostenía a Neji aun-si nos obligas a volver con esa historia marcaran a Neji con el símbolo de pájaro enjaulado, te lo suplico no lo hagas.-le rogó, el no quería que su hijo soportara su maldición.

 

Hiashi tampoco lo quería, pero su hermano y ese bebe eran suyos, no los perdería.

 

-Este bebe volverá conmigo Hiza-le dijo suavemente-tu decides si vienes con esta historia o si te quedas, en ese caso diré que pelee contigo, lamentablemente tuve que matarte para asegurar el bien del clan y me he traído tu bebe conmigo, sabes que nadie me cuestionara, así que tu decides.

 

Hizashi lo miro acorralado, con rabia e impotente por que no tenia otra salida.

 

-Volveré contigo.

 

Dijo derrotado, extendiendo las manos hacia Neji. Hiashi magnánimo en su victoria, le dio al bebe que Hizashi apretó contra su pecho con desespero, pero con cuidado de no lastimar el frágil cuerpecito del bebe.

 

-Sabes que también volverás a mi cama.

 

Sonrió Hiashi besándolo y Hizashi solo se dejo hacer, sí eso ya se lo suponía.

**Continuara...**


	5. Capítulo 5: De vuelta

**Capítulo 5: De vuelta**

****

****

  
-Así que aquí está el hermanito prodigo-dijo la voz cortante, una de las tía-abuela de la rama principal. Hizashi frunció el ceño al escucharla y se mordió el labio por manía mientras cubría a Neji mejor para protegerlo del frío.  
  


 

-Con permiso-le dijo fríamente pasando por su lado camino a la calle.  
  


 

-¿A dónde crees que vas?  
  


 

Le pregunto la vieja cortante agarrándole de un brazo para impedirle salir.  
  


 

-Suélteme en este momento por favor-le dijo con frialdad mirándola desde su superior altura, era tan parecido a Hiashi pensó la mujer estremeciéndose si no fuera por la marca de su frente tapada por el protector nadie los diferenciaría.  
  


 

-No tienes autorización para salir-le dijo pagada de sí misma.  
  


 

-¿Autorización para salir?-repitió Hiashi con el ceño fruncido bien puede que fuera de la rama secundaria, pero los de su rama siempre habían tenido vía libre para andar por toda la aldea. -¿De qué habla? no necesito tal cosa-le dijo moviendo su brazo para que lo soltara.  
  


 

-Ten más respeto y recuerda tu lugar. Que vuestro hermano los tenga en alta estima y le de algunos privilegios no deja de hacer que tu y ese niño que trajiste contigo sean de la rama secundaria- le dijo la anciana de forma cortante. Hizashi se mordió la lengua para no escupirle en la cara que ese niño del que hablaba con tanto desprecio, era por derecho el heredero de todo ese maldito clan.-Vuestro hermano los trajo de vuelta y los perdono vuestra romántica escapada sin un castigo ejemplar pero en cambio tus salidas sin vigilancia quedan completamente prohibidas Hiazashi.   
  


 

Hizashi frunció el ceño.  
  


 

-¿Estas de broma verdad?-le pregunto molesto.  
  


 

-Por supuesto que no-sonrió la vieja complacida. Hizashi se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y yendo directo al despacho de su hermano, entrando con brusquedad.  
  


 

-¿Qué significa eso de que no puedo salir de este maldito lugar?-pregunto Hizashi molesto. Hiashi levanto la vista de sus papeles sin hacerle mucho caso al exabrupto de su gemelo.  
  


 

-Hola a ti también Hizashi, me trajiste a mi niño-sonrió ignorando su pregunta haciéndole un gesto para que le entregara a Neji. Como siempre, desde que había regresado tuvo que luchar contra el fuerte impulso de negarle a Neji, pero sabía que no podía Hiashi tenía demasiado control... sobre ambos, sobre todo, sobre él. Le entrego al bebe apretando los dientes y Neji balbuceó feliz tomando un mechón de pelo de su padre y metiéndoselo en la boca.   
  


 

-Hola mi niño hermoso estas cada día mas bonito-dijo Hiashi complacido.  
  


 

-Hiashi no ignores mi pregunta, porque me han negado la salida del complejo hoy-le repitió aun molesto poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio de su hermano. Hiashi le miro tranquilamente.  
  


 

-Es solo una precaución... para evitar cualquier otro intento de escape hermanito-le dijo con una sonrisa malicioso.  
  


 

-Eres un...-al ver el gesto de Hiashi se trago su insulto.-No puedes hacerme esto Hiashi no puedes tenerme encerrado en este maldito complejo, enloqueceré y lo sabes.  
  


 

-No, no lo harás pero tampoco te daré una nueva oportunidad de escapar con mi hijo-le dijo Hiashi firmemente.  
  


 

-Ya te prometí que no me iría-le grito Hizashi.  
  


 

-Y yo te dije que antes tendrías que volverte a ganar mi confianza antes de volver a creer en ti-le dijo con firmeza su gemelo-lo hago por tu bien aunque no lo entiendas-le aseguro para rabia del gemelo menor.  
  


 

-Hiashi se razonable no puedo estar todo el tiempo aquí encerrado-trato de hacerlo razonar.  
  


 

-Por supuesto que no... Cuando quieras salir dímelo con tiempo y are un espacio para yo mismo llevarte-le dijo conciliatoriamente. Hizashi tomo de nuevo a Neji en sus brazos y Hisashi no se lo impidió viéndolo salir enojado de su despacho.

 

  
***  
  


 

  
Hizashi no trato de rehuir los brazos de su hermano cuando estos lo rodearon dentro de su futon besando su cuello, miro de reojo la cunita donde Neji dormía tranquilo y ajeno a todo.  
  
  


-¿Tu mujer no te extraña en su cama?

 

 

No pudo evitar preguntarle a su gemelo mordazmente.  
  


 

-No me importa esa tonta esposa de papel, para mí, mi única pareja eres tu-le quito importancia Hiashi desnudándolo.  
  


 

-Soy tu hermano-le recordó con tristeza.  
  


 

-Si mío para siempre, para siempre-le dijo ubicándose sobre el separándole las piernas para poseerlo.-te amo ¿no lo entiendes?-le pregunto besándolo.  
  


 

-Tu amor me hace daño-susurro Hizashi desviando su mirada de los otros ojos blancos, exponiendo el cuello que Hiashi devoró.  
  


 

-Tú me amas también-le dijo Hiashi pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por lo que poseyó a su hermano profundamente, para marcarlo como suyo, para que sus acciones hablaran por el.-Te necesito-le dijo reposando sobre el pecho de Hizashi su cabeza. Los dedos de su gemelo acariciaron suavemente sus cabellos.  
  


 

-Me haces daño Hiashi-le susurro aun con sus dedos en la cabeza de él.  
  


 

-No puedo evitarlo-susurro Hizashi con remordimiento-no puedo dejarte, no puedo renunciar a ti, eres lo único que tengo-le dijo aferrándose a él.  
  


 

Hiashi suspiro.  
  


 

-Lo hiciste todo mal.  
  


 

-Pero ahora te tengo para siempre, para siempre.  
  


 

Hiashi no dijo nada mas solo cerró sus ojos, no le pidió que saliera de dentro de él, aun podía sentir a Hizashi aun clavándose en él cuando cayó dormido, pero a su hermano le gustaba dormir así, decía que tan cerca que no supieran donde empezaba uno y se acababa el otro.  
 **  
**

**Continuara...**

 


	6. Capítulo 6: Hinata y Neji

**Capítulo 6: Hinata y Neji**

****

****

  
Estaban en la sala principal del complejo, una importante reunión acababa de terminar, Hizashi había estado parado detrás de Hiashi junto a otro de la rama secundaria para proteger a la rama principal durante la reunión, pero ya miraba hacia la salida con ansias, Neji estaba en la etapa en que le estaban empezando a salir los dientecitos y se ponía muy irritable cuando no estaba o con Hizashi o con Hiashi, por que el pequeño adoraba a quien nunca sabría que era su verdadero padre, porque él en realidad lo que era, aunque solo su gemelo lo supiera era su madre.  
  


 

-Trae a Neji-le dijo de improviso Hiashi al notar como miraba la puerta. Hizashi lo miro extrañado.-Ahora Hiza-le dijo Hiashi y Hizashi asintió yendo a por su niño que cuidaba uno de sus primos de la rama secundaria.   
  


 

Hizashi volvió a la sala donde ya solo quedaban Hiashi y su otro guardián. Hiashi sonrió al ver a Neji y le extendió los brazos al niño que se arrojo sobre ellos de inmediato riendo.  
  


 

-Al menos uno de los dos se pone contento de verme-sonrió Hiashi pícaramente a Hiza quien desvió la mirada sin contestarle, ahí estaba uno de sus primos, como se atrevía Hiashi a hablar así.  
  
  


Era normal que Neji estuviera acostumbrado a Hiashi todos los días lo veía en la noche, en el cuarto de su mami y Hiashi siempre tenía tiempo para jugar con él y llevarlo a pasear.

 

 

Pasear esa era otra regla estúpida que a pesar de los casi seis meses que ya habían pasado, nada había cambiado, Hizashi no podía salir solo y menos con Neji aunque Hiashi había cumplido su palabra siempre sacaba tiempo para llevar a Hiashi a salir cuando este lo deseaba, pero nunca solo, nunca solo…  
  


 

Neji se removió para que su papa le pusiera en el piso así lo hizo Hiashi sonriendo, ya Neji daba algunos pasitos; eso sí, bien agarrado de la mano de su papa o de su mama nunca solito. Pero ese día fue diferente, Hizashi se había sentado en el suelo viendo a su hermano y amante con su hijo, cuando su hijo se soltó de la mano de su papi y con las manos extendidas camino hacia él con sus piernitas regordetas e inseguras cayendo sobre su papa riendo dulcemente mientras Hiashi y Hizashi lo miraban completamente asombrados. Hizashi fue el primero en recuperarse riendo también y besando las mejillas de su hijo, Hiashi no tardo en reaccionar también sonriendo y arrodillándose en el suelo para besar al niño que estaba encantado de tanto apapacho.  
  


 

-Sus primeros pasos-sonreía Hizashi feliz a Hiashi-¿lo vistes?  
  


 

Hiashi asintió riendo.  
  


 

-Por supuesto que si, estaba aquí mismo-le recordó contento-Neji será un niño muy inteligente-Hizashi asintió con un orgullo.-como su madre-añadió Hiashi haciendo a Hiza sonrojarse aunque el otro primo de la rama secundaria no los entendiera.  
  
  


-Hia-le regaño Hizashi en voz baja haciendo reír a su hermano que lanzaba a Neji al aire atrapándolo al caer para regocijo del infante que reía llenando la sala con su infantil risa, cuando las puertas corredizas se abrieron para dar paso a la señora Hyuga con su pequeña niña de apenas dos meses en sus brazos. Hiashi y Hizashi que jugaban con Neji miraron hacia la recién llegada. Hizashi tomo a Neji en sus brazos.

 

 

-Me retiro hermano-susurro pero Hiashi se lo impidió tomando a Neji en sus brazos.  
  


 

-No aun, Neji acaba de dar sus primeros pasos iremos al pueblo para comprarle algo para celebrar-le indico Hiashi quien era demasiado consentidor con Neji cosa que Hizashi sabia no era bueno pero no le importaba, le gustaba ver que al menos a Neji si le amaba de la forma correcta.-esposa-saludo fríamente a la mujer, demasiado tímida y sumisa como para poder aguantar a un hombre como su hermano Hizashi, lo sabía, para lidiar con Hiashi hacía falta tener mas carácter como el que tenía él.  
  


 

-Esposo-susurro cohibida-en estos días no ha visto a Hinata pensé que a lo mejor le gustaría pasar un rato con su hija... su única hija-dijo mirando con algo de rencor a Neji.  
  


 

Hizashi frunció el seño, su simpatía para con la mujer duraba hasta que miraba así a su hijo, entonces la detestaba. Hiashi también frunció el seño.  
  


 

-Se donde es el cuarto de la hija que me dio mujer, si no he ido a verla es porque no he querido-le dijo Hiashi duramente. La mujer miro al suelo al borde de las lágrimas. Hizashi le puso una mano en el hombro a Hiashi y negó con la cabeza. Hiashi suspiró frunciendo el seño pero Hiazhi le miro con expresión decidida y Hiashi termino por asentir.  
  


 

-Dale a Hizashi a la niña, vamos a salir con Neji y llevaremos a Hinata-le ordeno a la mujer que se vio impresionada de que la dejara fuera con tanta facilidad. No le debería extrañar pensó Hizashi, su hermano siempre la dejaba afuera siempre que podía para demostrarle al clan que no le gustaba su decisión de esposa para él. Claro que teniendo en cuenta que siempre la ignoraba, en deferencia a la compañía de su gemelo, todo el clan culpaba a la mala influencia de Hizashi, aunque nadie en el clan se imaginara ni remotamente la verdadera relación de los gemelos.   
  
  


Hizashi se acercó en silencio a la mujer, que le entrego a la niña dándole una mirada de odio a Hizashi que ni se inmuto. Hace un año o poco más le hubiese dicho a la mujer que se podía atragantar con su hermano y quedárselo a él y a sus nocturnas atenciones, ahora ya no tanto, ahora el tiempo le había hecho acostumbrarse a Hiashi, ya no le molestaba tanto tal vez porque a pesar de todo era un excelente padre con Neji y a pesar de sus cosas como el no dejarle salir solo, le amaba y Hizashi lo sabía, la mujer no le gustaba pero a la niña no la odiaba y siempre le reprochaba a Hiashi que no fuera con ella tan buen padre como con Neji.

 

 

-No sé porque insistes en que llevemos a la niña-le gruño Hiashi cuando se quedaron solos al fin mientras Hizashi se ponía su protector de la frente para salir y Hiashi le ponía un abriguito a Neji.  
  


 

-Es tu hija Hiashi y se llama Hinata-le dijo Hizashi pacientemente.  
  
  


-Pero no es tuya-le dijo infantilmente.

 

 

-No, no es mía, ni es Neji, pero es tuya y debes quererla también-le dijo tomando a la niña en brazos para salir.  
  


 

-Su madre no es a quien yo quería.  
  


 

-Eso no es culpa de ella-le recordó.  
  


 

-Vale, vale tú ganas-bufo besando a Neji que sonrió mirando desde los brazos de su papa con curiosidad que llevaba su mama en sus brazos extendiendo una de sus manitas hacia la manta rosada. Hizashi sonrió mostrándole la niña.  
  


 

-Dile hola a tu hermana-le dijo Hiashi a Neji. Hizashi lo miro escandalizado.  
  
  


-Hia calla-le dijo.

 

 

-¿Que importa?, estamos solos-le dijo Hiashi-y Neji no podría repetir nunca esto y menos Hinata-dijo el gemelo divertido mientras salían conteniendo el impulso de besa. 

 

  
**Continuara...**


	7. Capítulo 7: Cruzando la línea.

**Capítulo 7: Cruzando la línea.**

****

****

  
_*6 años después*_   
  


 

-Mami-Hizashi que movía a su hijo mostrándole la posición correcta, mientras lo entrenaba se volteo con una sonrisa al escuchar la vocecita de Hinata que corrió hacia el arrojándose en sus brazos. Hizashi sonrió tomando a la niña en sus brazos.

 

  
-No deberías llamarme así, si tu verdadera mami te oye te regañara-le recordó besando sus mejillitas.  
  


 

-No me importa yo quiero que tú seas mi mami-le dijo Hinata. Sus palabras no eran extrañas después de todo su madre estaba tan amargada por el desamor que Hiashi que nunca le prestaba atención a Hinata, a diferencia de Hizashi que siempre le sonreía y le regalaba dulce, le arreglaba el cabello y jugaba con ella como hacía con Neji.  
  


 

-Mi niña-sonrió Hizashi- eres tan cabezota como tu papa-suspiro. Neji sonrió perdiendo su pose de combate y sonriéndole a Hinata que lo abraso con fuerza.  
  


 

-Nata-le sonrio Neji.  
  


 

-Ne-rio Hinata besando su mejilla.  
  


 

-¿Podemos jugar mami?-le pregunto Hinata. Hizashi sonrió.  
  


 

-Se supone que estamos entrenando Hinata-le dijo mientras la niña le ponía caritas.  
  


 

-Papi por fis-le pidió Neji. Hizashi termino por reír suavemente.  
  


 

-Vale, vale-asintió y los niños corrieron de la mano a la recamara de Neji para jugar, Neji tenía tan buenos juguetes como la misma Hinata, Hiashi siempre andaba consintiéndolo... demasiado.  
  


 

-¿Dejándote ganar por nuestros hijos?-le pregunto Hiashi detrás de él sobresaltándolo.  
  


 

-Joder-susurro Hizashi con una mano en su pecho mientras su gemelo reía.  
  


 

-Hola a ti también.  
  


 

-Hiashi no aparezcas así un día de estos me mataras-le dijo.   
  


 

Hiashi sonrió.  
  


 

-Vale, vale lo siento.-dijo mirando a su alrededor con el ojo blanco y al asegurarse que nadie los veía se acercó a Hizashi tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo, Hizashi se abandono al beso por unos segundos antes de separarse.  
  


 

-Estamos en el patio-le dijo mirando a todos lados.  
  


 

-Y nadie nos mira, tranquilo.-le dijo Hiashi mirando hacia donde Neji y Hinata jugaban en el cuarto de este-Hinata anda más aquí que en la parte de la rama principal del clan siempre.  
  


 

-No me molesta-sonrió Hizashi.  
  


 

-Lo sé, eres mejor madre para mis hijos que las que le eligieron los idiotas de este clan.  
  


 

-No hables así Hiashi-le dijo Hizashi pacientemente.  
  


 

-No sé porque la defiendes, ella te detesta.  
  


 

-Y yo a ella, pero eso no quita que no es correcto que a ti te vean hablar de ella así-le dijo Hiza tranquilamente.

 

 

Hiashi suspiro sabía que su hermano tenia razón.  
  


 

-Ven vamos a aprovechar que los niños están entretenidos-sonrió.  
  


 

-Eres un pervertido-le dijo mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie pero aun así llevándolo a su habitación.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Neji caminaba entre los pasillos de la mansión de la rama principal tranquilamente buscando el cuarto de Hinata, quería mostrarle lo que el papa de los dos le había enseñado a hacer, cuando vio a un ninja salir con Hinata cargada como un bultito inconsciente.  
  


 

El pequeño aprendiz de ninja los siguió y cuando vio la oportunidad se arrojo sobre las piernas del asaltante haciendo que Hinata cayera y rodara por el suelo. El hombre lo tomo del cabello arrojándolo al suelo con rabia, Neji se levanto abriendo sus manitas y tomando la pose de combate de los Hyuga. Cuando el hombre lo ataco Neji hizo lo que había aprendido al fin a hacer con su papa, el famoso giro celestial de los Hyuga que solo sabían hacer los mejores de la rama principal... y claro su mama y ahora él.

 

  
En ese momento las alarmas sonaron, los guardianes del clan llegaron atrapando vivo al secuestrador mientras Neji protegía a su hermanita, para fascinación de todos que veían ahora a Neji como el niño prodigo del clan que había salvado a la pobre heredera, para rabia de la madre.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Hiashi estaba fuera del clan tratando los pormenores del intento de secuestro de Hinata por otra villa que se suponía su aliado, por lo que Hizashi estaba durmiendo esa noche como raramente lo hacía solo en su futon, bueno no tan solo, Neji dormía en su propio futon a su lado.   
  


 

Hizashi despertó de forma instintiva ya esgrimiendo el kunai que ocultaba bajo su almohada y con el poder de sus ojos activados, cuando la puerta corrediza de su habitación se abrió pero era solo otro Hyuga mas por lo que se relajo.  
  


 

-¿Si que sucede?-pregunto Hiza.  
  


 

-La señora, solicita su presencia y la de Neji-dijo respetuosamente uno de los primos de la rama segundaria como ellos.  
  


 

-¿A esta hora? ¿Para qué?-pregunto con el seño fruncido.  
  


 

-No lo sé Hizashi-sama -le dijo el primo que era más joven que Hiza. Hizashi asintió aun desconfiado, levantándose de su futon y acercándose a Neji para despertarlo.-Amor, mi niño despierta-le susurro, mientras los ojitos blancos de Neji se abrían con sueño.  
  


 

-Tengo sueño mami-le dijo adormilado. Hizashi miro alarmado hacia atrás pero su primo ya se había ido por lo que se volvió a tranquilizar nadie escucho a Neji llamarle mami.  
  


 

-Lo sé mi vida pero tienes que levantarte solo será un ratito y podrás volver a dormir calientito-le prometió.  
  


 

***

 

  
-¿Mi señora nos mando a llamar?-pregunto Hizashi entrando con su hijo de la mano a la sala principal de la mansión de la rama primaria. La mujer le sonrió de forma desagradable.  
  


 

-Claro que si Hizashi-san, veras tu hijo hizo toda una proeza al salvar a mi hija-dijo la mujer. Hizashi hizo una educada reverencia.  
  


 

-Gracias.  
  


 

-Así que he decidido que el será el guardián de Hinata, por lo que es hora de marcarlo con el sello de la rama secundaria -dijo disfrutando del momento- tienes que de admitir que es todo un honor que se le elija desde tan niño para ser el guardián de la heredera del clan -dijo con satisfacción por poder desquitarse del hermano gemelo de su esposo.  
  


 

-Lo siento mi señora pero me tengo que negar.-Le dijo Hizashi con los dientes apretados.  
  


 

-¿Pero como te atreves?-pregunto escandalizada.  
  


 

-Atreviéndome mi señora, usted no es quien para tomar esa decisión, esa decisión solo puede ser tomada por Hiashi y el no la ha tomado por que mi hermano me ha remarcado muchas veces que Neji es su favorito y no será marcado con nuestro sello-le dijo con firmeza.   
  


 

Anata como se llamaba la madre de Hinata y esposa de Hiashi sintió la rabia arder en sus venas.  
  


 

-Mi esposo no esta aquí y en su ausencia mando yo y digo que el niño será marcado en este momento -rugió furiosa. Hiashi se movió estratégicamente para poner a un asustado Neji detrás de él.  
  


 

-Por sobre mi cadáver-le dijo Hizashi fríamente activando el poder de sus ojos pues obviamente Anata no estaba sola, si no que estaba con varios de los del consejo de la rama principal que la habían elegido para esposa de Hiashi y que estaban ahí para poner el sello en Neji.  
  


 

-Traigan a ese mocoso y sometan a ése, igual será castigado-ordeno Anata a los de la rama principal, que trataron de activar el sello pero este fallaba. Hizashi se movió rápido, no tenía mucho tiempo, Hiashi había puesto un bloqueo a su propio sello para solo poderlo activar él, pero sabía que este no duraría mucho, así que ataco a los de la principal mientras le gritaba a su hijo.-Corre Neji, ve con papa.  
  


 

Neji estaba asustado pero no quería correr, quería ayudar a su mami, pero a la vez en su interior sabía que su papa podía ayudarlo más que él, su dilema se resolvió cuando una Hinata en pijama que lucía un golpe en su mejillita que le había dado Anata por ser una inútil, tomo su manita y le jalo para correr.  
  


 

-Busquemos a papi-le dijo y los dos niños corrieron fuera del clan. Hinata no le tenía mucho cariño a Anata a pesar de lo mucho que Hizashi le decía que era su madre y debía quererla, no lo podía evitar, Anata nunca le daba cariño y siempre la culpaba del desamor de Hiashi, decía que era culpa de Hinata por no haber sido un niño del que él pudiera estar orgulloso.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Hacia un rato que habían logrado romper la barrera del sello que Hiashi había instaurado en su cabeza, la sorpresa y su habilidad le había permitido derribar a varios pero cuando golpeo a Anata al fin pudieron romper el sello, Hizashi yacía en el suelo sin poderse mover, sintiendo que su cabeza estallaría con las manos puestas en esta, cuando creyó que enloquecería de dolor, este paró al abrirse la puerta con estrepito.  
  


 

Un cabreado Hiashi entraba en ese momento después de haber corrido medio pueblo con sus agotados, pero persistente y asustados hijos.  
  


 

-¿Qué demonios creen que le están haciendo a mi hermano?-rugió y miro a su esposa con una mirada que la hizo estremecer completamente.-Esta vez pasaste el limite Anata, fuiste muy lejos-le dijo acercándose a ella mientras todos retrocedían-te dije que nunca te atrevieras a tocar a mi hermano y a Neji-le dijo dándole una bofetada, Neji y Hinata habían corrido hacia Hizashi que aun tenia lagrimas de dolor en su rostro, Neji y Hinata le acariciaban la cabeza y el cabello dándole besitos asustados. Hizashi hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse con ayuda de los dos niños que le abrasaban con fuerza.  
  


 

-Bien hecho-les tranquilizó en un susurro bajo, su cabeza dolía-fueron por papa muy bien.  
  


 

-No hice nada que no debiera-se defendió Anata asustada-le concedía un honor a Neji y ese se atrevió a negarse y luego nos atacó-acuso a Hizashi-nombraba a Neji guardián de nuestra Hinata.  
  
  


-¿Y quién te concedió a ti ese poder? ¿Quién te dijo que podías hacer algo que solo puedo hacer yo?

 

 

-Soy tu esposa.  
  


 

-No eres nadie, por dios ni siquiera te he tocado desde que concedimos a Hinata me das asco y lo sabes lo único bueno que ha salido de ti ha sido la pequeña Hinata, nada más.  
  


 

-Ese mocoso es uno de la rama secundaria hace un año debió ser marcado-rugió furiosa de que la humillara delante de todos.  
  


 

-Yo soy el líder, yo decido a quien se marca y a quien no-le dijo Hizashi cortante.  
  


 

-Mi señor-dijo uno de los del consejo escandalizado-el joven Neji es ciertamente de la rama segundaria y por seguridad el sello debe ser puesto después de todo su padre se atrevió a atacarnos es un mal ejemplo para ese joven tal vez deberían ser separados poner al joven Neji con una familia más adecuada de la rama segundaria, es un prodigo y será un buen guardián para la heredera-dijo y retrocedió instintivamente un paso al ver la mirada de Hizashi que se volvió como un basilisco hacia él.

 

  
-Nadie marcara a Neji, nadie alejara a Neji de su madre y por sobre todo nadie hablara de Neji y su madre de esa forma-les advirtió en un tono mortalmente frio que hasta a Hizashi hizo estremecer, contento de que esta vez la furia de su hermano no estuviera dirigida contra él. Oculto los rostros de los niños contra su pecho, no quería que vieran la escena de su idolatrado padre en el modo de cruel líder.  
  


 

-¿Que quieres decir?-grito Anata furiosa.  
  


 

-O vamos, lo que todos ustedes se imaginan, que llevo tirándome a mi propio hermano desde que éramos adolescentes y que Neji es mi hijo... mi hijo mayor-le dijo con una sonrisa cruel a Anata. Anata grito con rabia ultrajada por que se atreviera a confesarlo a su cara.  
  
  


-Siempre supe que era una ramera-acuso a Hizashi que la miro con la barbilla bien alta, el nunca eligió el destino que su hermano le deparo, así que no se le podía culpar y cuando se acostumbro y aprendió a amar a Hiashi como algo más que su hermano, supo que tenia mas derecho que Anata por que Hiashi lo amaba. Ellos se amaban.

 

 

-No querida, tú eres una ramera, no eras virgen la primera vez que te poseía cosa de la que a mi hermano no se le puede acusar. A ti te eligieron para que me dieras un hijo, tuvimos sexo por dinero porque te casaste conmigo solo para disfrutar de las riquezas de ser la señora Hyuga, no me amas y no te amo, nos despreciamos mutuamente. Hiza es la persona que yo hubiese elegido, me ama y lo amo, a permanecido a mi lado sin disfrutar de ningún privilegio, fielmente sin exigir nada, trabajando como alguien de la rama segundaria y sin exigir los derechos que le correspondían a su hijo solo por mí. Porque todo de lo que disfruta Hinata le tocaba a Neji y todo el entrenamiento de Neji a Hinata, Hinata es la segunda la que debería cuidar de él, pero Hizashi nunca ha exigido esos derechos, lo único que siempre me pidió fue no marcar a Neji se conformaba con eso y con seguir siendo mi amante, amándome en silencio, pero tu Anata cruzaste la línea de los limites que yo te marque, en cambio él nunca lo hizo así que nunca le vuelvas a insultar-le advirtió en un tono de hielo que hizo a Anata temer por su vida.-Y ahora escúchenme todos-les advirtió a todos los que se habían congregado ahí por el jaleo de la pelea-Neji, ven acá-llamo a su hijo. Hizashi y Hiashi se miraron a los ojos y Hizashi soltó a su hijo con suavidad, que miro a su mami antes de caminar hacia su papi que lo tomo en sus brazos mientras Hizashi se levantaba con ayuda de Hinata- Neji, diles a todas estas personas quien es tu papa -le dijo a su hijo con suavidad. Neji parpadeo por la extraña pregunta.  
  


 

-Tú.  
  


 

-¿Y tu mama?-le pregunto.  
  


 

-Mami dijo que no podía decirlo, nos meteremos en problemas-le recordó Neji ladeando su cabecita de lado.  
  


 

-Ahora si no puedes decirlo mi niño, señala a tu mami-le pidió. Neji sonrió al señalar a su mamita que acariciaba los cabellos de Hinata.  
  


 

-El líder de este clan soy yo, les guste o no-les dijo a todo-y estoy arto de tener a esa arpía como mi esposa, así que nos divorciaremos y quedara expulsada del clan por traición, por desobedecer mis ordenes después de todo no es una Hyuga, solo una advenediza elegida para casarse conmigo, Neji será nombrado mi heredero y me casara al fin con quien siempre he debido hacerlo, con Hizashi-les advirtió. Hizashi ni se ofendió por que su hermano no le preguntara antes si quería casarse con él, estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Hiashi.  
  


 

-Pero Hinata....-Anata estaba aterrada al ver como su castillo de naipes se derrumbaba.  
  


 

-es mi hija... mi segunda hija. Es la guardiana de Neji y solo el decidirá en su debido momento si la marcan o no-dijo Hiashi sin remordimiento. Hizashi si los sintió mirando a la hermosa niña que tanto le quería, que tantas veces llorara en sus brazos pidiéndole que fuera su mamita y que le quisiera como a Neji, él se encargaría de que su hijo nunca quisiera que la marca fuera puesta en su media hermana.  
  


 

-Señor, pero son gemelos, el Hokage...-uno de los del consejo trato de hacerlo razonar, uno de los mismos que había elegido a Anata para poder así tener más control sobre Hiashi y el clan, pero no pudo seguir protestando porque en ese momento entraba el mencionado Hokage y no lo hacía solo, venia junto con el capitán de la guardia Uchiha, Fugaku quien tenía una cara de mala ostia por haber sido sacado de la cama tan pronto que estaba dispuesto a ordenar la ejecución de todos los Hyuga de ser por él.

 

  
-El Hokage da la bendición a las acertadas decisiones tomadas al fin por el líder Hyuga. Mis respetos-dijo Minato Namikase, cuarto Hokage conocido como Yodaime, el había estado con Hiashi cuando los niños habían llegado, peo se había atrasado por tener que ir a buscar al remolón de Fugaku, Fugaku era excelente en su trabajo pero cuando estaba durmiendo, despertarlo era para él considerado un pecado, aunque teniendo en cuenta todo lo que trabajaba, capitaneando a toda la policía Uchiha no era para menos- Hizashi sama felicidades por su futura boda-le Hokage le hizo una ligera reverencia y con ese tan simple gesto acaba de afianzar la posición de Hizashi como futuro consorte del cabeza de los Hyuga y la decisión del mismo Hiashi de paso- ¿somos necesarios aquí mi viejo amigo o podemos retirarnos?-pregunto el Hokage.  
  


 

Hiashi le hizo una reverencia poniendo a Neji en el suelo que corrió de nuevo hacia su madre.  
  


 

-Ya no mas mi señor Hokage, lo que queda será tratado de puertas a adentro del clan, como yo indique.-dijo Hiashi respetuosamente a su Hokage y amigo.  
  


 

Yodaime asintió y se dio la vuelta con un Fugaku que aunque nadie se diera cuenta le lanzó una mirada de puro odio... bueno nadie se dio cuenta más que Minato que suspiro imperceptiblemente.  
  


 

***  
  


 

-¿Me sacaste de la cama, me hiciste vestirme a toda prisa, solo para que me quedara parado a tu lado cinco segundos en el clan Hyuga?-Fugaku le arrojaba sin ningún respeto un florero al Yodaime en la cabeza y es que en ese momento no hablaba con su Hokage, si no con su marido- ¿Sabes que Naruto y Sasuke tenían la varicela? que casi no he podido dormir manteniendo a Itachi alejado de ellos para que no se le pegue también-le gritaba a el pobre Hokage que ya sabía todo eso y suspiraba.

 

  
Fugaku Uchiha había quedado viudo después de la muerte de su primera esposa, justo después del nacimiento de Itachi. Y entonces sucedió lo que nunca creyó, mientras planeaba una traición y un motín, Yodaime lo supo de inmediato y en vez de mandarlos a ejecutar a todos los Uchiha se enfrento a Fugaku venció y reclamo su premio el propio Fugaku claro que terminaron enamorándose, casándose y teniendo a Naruto y a Sasuke, sus dos hijos.  
  
  


-¿Amor no te alegras de saber que no eres el único varón de Konoha fértil?-trato de distraerlo Minato.

 

 

-Me alegrare después de que dejes de moverte y me dejes golpearte-le dijo lanzándole esta vez un shuriken que el Hokage ágilmente esquivo, iba a ser una noche tan larga como la del clan Hyuga sin ninguna duda.  
  


 

**Continuara...**


	8. Capítulo 8

** Capítulo 8 **

 

 

-¿Me recordarías por qué estoy pasando por todo esto, por favor?- le pidió Hizashi a Fugaku, hastiado mientras dos jóvenes primas de la rama secundaria le pinchaban felices con alfileres para marcar los ruedos que necesitaría su kimono de boda. Fugaku sonrió retorcidamente al verlo.

 

-Porque estos hombres son unos idiotas a los que les gusta un circo a lo grande. Tú aún no habías vuelto cuando yo me casé con Minato, pero te aseguro que fue un circo como este. Demonios, al final estaba a punto de volverme loco, y si alguien más me hubiese preguntado sobre colores de flores y lazos para la boda, creo que hubiese usado el Sharingan- le aseguró Fugaku- Pero vale la pena, con el tiempo es un recuerdo feliz, aunque ahora sientas que te estás volviendo loco, además ellos lo disfrutan- le aseguró refiriéndose a Minato y a Hiashi.

 

-Si, y además de que a veces se les confunde la línea entre una mujer y un hombre fértil, solo porque podemos tener hijos- bufó Hizashi- El imbécil de Hiashi me ha dicho la otra noche que me vería bonito con un velo... ¿un velo? Sólo las mujeres usan velo, mucho hago poniéndome un kimono de boda- se quejó. Fugaku volvió a reír.

 

-¡Por amor al cielo! ¿Y qué le hiciste?- le preguntó.

 

-Lo eché de mi habitación- sonrió Hizashi retorcidamente.

 

-Bien hecho- le felicitó el pelinegro. Hizashi le devolvió la sonrisa antes de hablar.

 

-Gracias por haber traído a Naruto y a Sasuke. Estos días ayudan a entretener a Hinata y a Neji, con toda esta locura de la boda, Hiashi y yo no hemos tenido ni un minuto de paz.

 

-No te preocupes, es un placer, yo tenía a Itachi cuando me casé con Minato, y sin la ayuda de Kakashi y de mi sobrino Obito haciéndome de canguros para éste, los días previos a la boda no sé qué habría hecho- le aseguré.

 

-Me hubiese gustado a ver visto vuestra boda- se disculpó Hizashi.

 

-Está bien, no importa, casi toda Konoha la vio -suspiró Fugaku. – Además, por otro lado, a Naruto y a Sasuke les gusta jugar con Hinata y Neji.- le dijo el pelinegro.- Naruto es muy sociable con todo el mundo, como su padre, y Sasuke muy sobreprotector, así que siempre sigue a todos lados a su hermanito para cuidarlo.

 

-Si, lo he visto. Tu Naruto tiene un desparpajo que es encantador- sonrió Hizashi y Fugaku sonrió con orgullo.

 

-Puro padre, puro padre- se quejó fingidamente.

 

Cuando le quitaron el kimono, Hizashi se apresuró a ponerse su ropa normal y huir, dejando a sus primas.

 

-¿Te parece que nos escapemos al parque con los niños?- le pregunto Hizashi, queriendo salir un rato del complejo, le chocaba un poco lo serviciales que eran ahora con él los de la rama principal, después de haberle tratado con tanto desprecio en su momento.

 

-Me encantaría, pero solo tenía un rato, tengo que volver al cuartel, los Uchiha tienden a hacer un desmadre por ahí si no estoy para capitanearlos- suspiró Fugaku.

 

-Entiendo- le sonrió Hizashi- Bueno, pues si no te importa, deja a Naruto y a Sasuke un poco más, yo puedo llevar a los niños y más tarde te dejo a los tuyos con Itachi- se ofreció. Fugaku se lo penso un segundo.

 

-Vale, está bien- sonrió- Itachi agradecerá el respiro. Adora a sus hermanitos, pero ya sabes, está en la edad de las hormonas, y más interesado en su cabeza de abajo que en la de arriba- suspiró Fugaku, y Hizashi sonrió asintiendo. Si, su Neji y Hinata también llegarían un día a esa edad.

 

***

 

El día de la boda llegó y Hizashi estaba hecho un ocho por completo, ya le habían peinado y vestido a su lado, Neji se quejaba por el kimono que tenía puesto, pues él llevaba las alianzas, y Hinata daba vueltas frente al espejo con su canastita de flores viendo lo bonita que estaba para la boda.

 

-Mami- se quejó Neji.

 

-Estate quieto un rato Neji- le pidió Hizashi con un suspiro- es solo un ratito, hazlo por tu mami y tu papi- le pidió y el niño pródigo asintió con un suspiro.

 

-Está bien mami- asintió, como si fuera todo un valiente, y Hizashi sonrió nervioso, no podía creer que después de tantos años al fin se casaba con su hermano.

 

Dos de sus primos le preguntaron si ya estaba listo, y cuando Hizashi dijo que si, la boda comenzó. Y más rápido de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar, estaba casado y bailando con su ahora esposo, que parecía más orgulloso que un pavo real y Hizashi se sentía igual de feliz.

 

La fiesta era grande, casi todo Konoha se había hecho presente en la boda de una de las principales familias de la aldea.

 

Además, había gran reguero de niños corriendo entre las mesas capitaneados por un alborotador Naruto Namikaze, Hinata le seguía como quien seguía un ídolo, mientras Neji y Sasuke, más antisociales los dos, estaban sentaditos mirando a la bola de niños montoneros con desaprobación, mientras hablaban de cuando ingresaran a la academia, ambos de acuerdo en algo: querían que les tocara con Iruka-sensei.

 

-¿Estás feliz? - le preguntó Hiashi a su hermano gemelo, ahora esposo. Hizashi desvió la mirada de los niños y le sonrió a Hiashi.

 

-Mucho- le aseguró y Hiashi se inclinó a besarlo.

 

-Yo también estoy feliz, así debieron ser las cosas desde el principio, no debimos pasar tanto y...

 

Hizashi silenció a su hermano poniéndole un dedo suavemente sobre los labios.

 

-Si no hubiesen sido como fueron, no tendríamos a Neji ni a Hinata. No te mentiré ni te diré que me gusto como fueron en un principio, pero me gusta como son ahora, y por esos dos niños, todo bien que vale la pena- le aseguró el gemelo menor.

 

Hiashi le sonrió.

 

-Tengo un esposo muy sabio- dijo orgulloso.

 

-Si, tienes suerte- bromeó Hizashi.

 

-Te amo Hiza- le abrazó Hiashi contra su pecho.

 

-Y yo te amo a ti Hia- se aferró Hizashi a su pecho.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final de la historia, muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla hasta aqui, espero que se hayan podido entretener un rato ^^


End file.
